


Atrocious

by TheReliefShadow



Category: DCU (Comics), Marvel (Comics), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: BAMF Midoriya Izuku, Blood and Gore, F/F, F/M, Family Loss, Good Parent Midoriya Hisashi, Good Parent Midoriya Inko, Loss of Faith, Loss of Innocence, Loss of Trust, Midoriya Izuku Has Issues, Midoriya Izuku Has Trust Issues, Midoriya Izuku Has a Quirk, Multi, Pain, Pro Hero Midoriya Izuku, Quirkless Midoriya Izuku, Rage, Sensei | All For One is Midoriya Hisashi, Vigilante Midoriya Izuku, Vigilantism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:19:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27973615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheReliefShadow/pseuds/TheReliefShadow
Summary: Time and time again Izuku was shut down for being quirkless...meeting All Might would be sure to change that though right?
Relationships: Hatsume Mei/Midoriya Izuku, Kamiji Moe | Burnin/Midoriya Izuku, Kendou Itsuka/Midoriya Izuku, Midoriya Inko & Midoriya Izuku, Midoriya Inko & Sensei | All for One, Midoriya Izuku/Massive Harem, Midoriya Izuku/Uraraka Ochako, Midoriya Izuku/Usagiyama Rumi | Miruko, Midoriya Izuku/Yaoyorozu Momo
Comments: 7
Kudos: 43





	Atrocious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *A dark red costumed Izuku smiles menacingly*

**(A/N): Herro!**

**I don't own anything.**

* * *

It is love that binds people together...it is love that makes people make hard choices...it is love, the most beautiful of all emotions people can have...turn someone away...make them cower, make them fear, make them **rage.** The emotional spectrum is a great field of absolute integrity, the colors and emotions bound to each of them form something never before seen in the world, each dictating a form of sentiment for every person that wields them.

Green, the **will** that pushes on through. Yellow, the **fear** that''ll consume us all. Blue, the **hope** that burns bright. Purple, the **compassion** to save those in need. Pink, the **love** for those in need of it most. Orange, the **avarice** for more, the want of more, for more and more. Red, the **rage** of loss, of disappointment, of love, a bearer of great sadness and regrets. Black, the color that breaks through when the light finally **dies**. White...purest and beautiful, when **life** finally understands.

Most of them lost to time in this sector, time that awaited for no one...but all it needs is one spark, one spark for all of them to come together.

In the sector that had lost most of the spectrum, lied a beautiful blue planet. A planet teeming with flora and fauna, in an age of special abilities called quirks. With these new characteristics the world had, the world was brought to its knees until a bit later where finally it accepted what was happening, allowing for the next step in human evolution to be had. Now, the world's population had quirks, around 80% of them, with the remaining 20% being normal humans or quirkless. It was not like the world decided to not give these people quirks but was more of an evolutionary factor, for reasons no one knew about...and wouldn't know about for a while.

Oh, they could gain quirks and the other factor but...no one knew that yet except for one boy, one precious little boy who dreamed of becoming a hero. To fight for those he loves, to give hope to those in need, to love the people of his world...but no one gave him the time of day.

Yes...this boy was Midoriya Izuku, a young quirkless four-year-old child. A boy with great aspirations but was dealt a sleight of hand. He had no powers and in this world, a quirk was needed for even the most basic of things. Heartbroken and distraught when he found out, Izuku was given hope, hope from his mother and father who told him he could still be a hero.

He was happy, the brightest smile he could ever muster brought great joy to his parents, Inko and Hisashi. They smiled lovingly as their little cinnamon roll bounced off the walls, knowing that they had made the right choice. Hisashi or All for One as he was known as knew he could just give the boy a quirk but...he didn't want to put his son through all that. His ability was dangerous enough, and while he knew it'd cheer his son up, the boy would be saddened if he were to ever learn where his power came from.

These were the earliest and most special years for Izuku, ones he'd hold dear for a long time. Moments like these would become fleeting however when reality set in at 6 years old.

His quirk never came, he was bullied harshly, called names, beaten, hurt, burned, scarred, and everything else you could name. His dad had left a year ago for America, bringing with him better pay which helped the family a lot. His mother was still with him, though she worked long hours. Missing most of Izuku's life, leaving him to fend for himself, not that he ever told her. He believed he would be better off not allowing his mother to stress out over him, she worked out as well keeping her shape, though Izuku could still tell she was worried about his dad.

But it was on his birthday, that everything changed. Finally becoming 6 Izuku was super happy, hoping for maybe a miracle at this point...a miracle that would come for him in his darkest of moments. That day was like any other, Kacchan hitting him, calling him a loser, his buddies joining in on the abuse, the teachers ignoring it. It was here when the teacher turned on the news at the world changed for the boy.

His mother's workplace was destroyed, some man blew it up, fighting another hero who Izuku didn't care to write about. The man's arrogant attitude making him recoil in disgust, it was this man who didn't care for civilian casualties. He had fought the villain, Quake, and toppled the building on top of everyone. Izuku didn't care for class anymore as he ran out of the room, moving his little legs forward, hoping his mother would be fine.

The boy had got their hours later, tired with a body aching in pain as tears flowed down his eyes. He could see the devastation, as blocks of the area were gone. He still held out hope however, this hope was shattered when he saw her a bit later. His mother looked like she left in but a dream, he could see the tear marks that had faded on her face. At that moment a part of Izuku had died...his hope was gone. His love was gone, in that moment something broke inside of him, chipping away at his will.

Hisashi appeared a while later, angry but when he saw his son that anger vanished. His wife was not gone, but in a coma his son however wouldn't know that. All he saw was the boy shaking in a corner, as tears fell down his face. It broke his heart as he saw his bright light dim ever so slightly. He held his son, in his arms "Izuku...it's going to be okay alright. Your mother's going to be okay."

Izuku just cried heavily, in Hisashi's arms that day, falling asleep a little while later. What startled the man was noticing Izuku's frail self when he held him, the boy was skinner, too skinny to be healthy. When he looked him over, the man broke much of the furniture in the house. He recognized the injuries his boy had sustained, as one that belonged to Bakugou Katsuki, Izuku's former childhood friend.

Rage built up inside the man, before calming back down. He had a job to do, one that involved both people that hurt his wife and son. The man's look turned dark, as an overbearing pressure built up around the house. Hisashi left that day, leaving Izuku to finish what he started, Izuku, however, would never be the same, his sadness too great to bear. 

Years passed as Izuku grew up, now 9 years old, when tragedy struck again. His father had died, another hero fight killed his father. Izuku's reverence for heroes had dropped to an all-time low, his only solace in the world was All Might. An orphan was what he was, however, one that no one cared about to look after. He was now alone in the world, though the boy still attended school, his hope to make it into U.A. felt like a dream...a dream he was determined to make into a reality. One that his parents believed in, one that he believed in.

Alas, he had no idea where to start, gyms wouldn't take him, he had no money, he was alone. That was until, he came upon his father's study, a message had made it to him, specifying what he needed to do. Izuku cried that day, knowing that his dad was still looking out for him, even from beyond the grave. So he did, he went into the study and got his fathers notes, beginning the training for his mind and body. But it wasn't enough...not matter what he did, Katsuki, as well as everyone else, continued to hurt him building his mental state higher and higher.

Sadly, that was only the beginning, Izuku was able to finally meet All Might, his hero. The one person Izuku had believed in all his life...the one person who would shatter his dreams.

_That day was the end, the end of something that people would have loved...but instead, the people made it into something... **atrocious.**_

"Stupid fucking Nerd!" his bully shouted at him as the rest of the class, laughed at his misery. Katsuki had grabbed his notebook, 'Hero Analysis #13.' "You know I hate people like you who think that they could do anything without anything special for themselves." he roared at him.

"It's idiots like you that get people in trouble, Deku! So I have an idea why don't you leap of faith from the roof and believe with all your might you'll get a quirk in your next life!" he laughed along with his buddies. Izuku just looking downcast, as Katsuki sucker-punched him a moment later, he placed his hand on his face looking at Bakugou with rage. Bakugou just snickered blowing up the notebook a moment later before tossing it outside. "What? You got something to say," he said with a grin.

Izuku looked back down as they left, tears building up a moment later, bawling his eyes out. Izuku felt useless, something he had hoped to overcome years ago...but it seemed as if the universe wouldn't help him. Slowly he left the school, getting his wet and destroyed notebook out of the koi pond. He began his trek home, as the whispers of his classmates seemed to get bigger in his mind, _'Ha I bet his parents died because they were ashamed to live with a quirkless son like him' 'Ew gross~ guys like him are so pathetic, he should just kill himself.' 'Ugh Just leave him the hell alone, it's not like anyone cares for this kid anyway.' 'Kid's a fuckin lunatic, he's not special, he has nothing to offer, hell I'd be amazed if someone ever found him attractive'. 'Stupid Idiot Deku, why can't you do anything right.' 'I'm surprised he's not dead already.'_

It was just one after another for him, people talking about his parents throwing insults left and right, claiming he was unloved, explaining to others that he wasn't what they said he was. Alas, no one believed in him, something that would be proven true not too long later.

The boy, aged 15 was walking through a shortcut he took to get home when he was attacked. The same villain that was on the news had appeared from the drain, "Invisibility cloak right here!" The slime creature wrapped itself around Izuku as he yelled out, "Stop moving kid! I'm just gonna take over your body for a bit...it'll hurt for just a couple of seconds then you won't feel a thing." Izuku struggled to get himself free, his thoughts permeating through, _'Why can't I ever help myself...d-does the world really not want me to live...'_

The villain continued trying to suffocate Izuku, the boy's memories flashing by as slowing his body began to still, tears falling down his face, as he heard **"Don't worry, kid!"** He still for a moment, realizing who it was happiness echoing throughout himself as the man continued, **"Because I am here!"** With one punch the man destroyed the villain before moving him into a bottle. Izuku on the other hand had fainted, his body finally resting.

**-o-**

**"ey..hey..hey kid...wake up!"** he yelled, startling Izuku to consciousness. 

"A-all Might!" Izuku cried out in glee.

" **Hahaha, Thank god!"**

Izuku was star-struck as the man laughed, **"You seem to be doing well and that is the most important! I'm really sorry you got involved in the removal of the villain."**

"D-don't worry about it All Might-san." Izuku spluttered, blushing as he looked down.

 **"Hahaha, good kid. I don't usually make mistakes like this but well maybe I really am getting old."** All Might admitted.

Izuku just blushed a deeper red. **"Anyways, thanks to you I have succeeded, so thank you!!! I did a 'checkmate' without a problem, in the end, hahaha!"**

Realizing for a moment, Izuku fumbled for a moment to find his notebook stuttering as he did so, "Um...I-i um can you sign my notebook!" Then noticing that the man had done exactly that. "Woooaahh Thank you, sir!"

**"No problem, young man, now then I'll be off-"**

"Wait, sir! I want to ask you a question!" Izuku called out to him before he even left. Thinking on it for a moment All Might turned back to the boy, whose eyes steeled as he looked at him. 

"Alright young man, I believe I have some time." Izuku looked excited for a moment, as his mind when through dozens of words, trying to form his question.

"C-can someone who doesn't have a quirk become like you!" he asked him, his eyes staring straight at All Might. The man himself looked down in thought, _'No quirk huh...just like me.'_

Looking at Izuku, All Might noticed he had trained his body, that he had taken steps to do better. He closed his eyes as he answered looking more human instead of a hero, **"No...no they can not. Professionals are always putting their lives on the line, making sacrifices and putting themselves before others. So no I don't think that someone without a quirk can become a hero. Simply because without a quirk you have no advantage...nothing to help those that'd need a quirk."**

Izuku heart began to shatter, "I see...." getting teary-eyed as the man continued.

**"If all you want to do is save people, then become a policeman! Though it's a job ridiculed nowadays, it is admirable nonetheless!"**

Izuku still looked towards the ground as he felt a hand be placed on his shoulder, **"It is not a bad thing to dream, my boy. But be careful to not obscure the facts kid. Your quirkless...something that while hard on its own, can be overcome, it's not that hard...."**

Those last words, however, cracked the last vestiges of Izuku's hope. His love for heroes is gone, his hope for a better future destroyed, the will to continue ceasing. Now all that was left were those words... _' it's not that hard...'_ A build-up of rage never before seen began to seep through the boy as his favorite hero left him, rage at the hand he had been dealt. The consequences of people's actions that systematically broke him down, the loss of those he cared about, the feelings of great sadness and regret, filled him.

In another part of the universe, a ring that hadn't been used since the death of its host began to shake before disappearing. Izuku began to shake as more emotions consumed his thoughts, the pain, and loss in his very short life. As now a seed of doubt began to appear in his heart. _Heroes didn't care...they weren't all that was cut out to be. It was a hero's arrogance that killed his mother, it was a hero misdirection that killed his father, it was a **hero** that proclaimed his dream didn't matter._

With a howl, Izuku's mind broke. All his frustrations came out, every single one of his grievances came out before it stopped. Hollow was how he felt, a hollow shell of his previous self, his bright emerald green eyes dimmed to a dull green, the vitality that he had as a kid was gone, replaced by sadness and cold indifference. 

A second later Izuku began walking home, his expression blank as he avoided everybody like the plague. Izuku got home a while later and wept, letting his heart out as he cried for hours, falling asleep a moment later, not noticing a bright red light shooting across the sky.

* * *

He awoke during the night, having had a panic attack as he slept. Izuku remembered everything about yesterday, becoming teary-eyed once more, before feeling a bit of discomfort on his hand. Looking down Izuku noticed a blood-red ring in his palm, he was taken aback by the sight, feeling a bit nauseous looking at it. 

Izuku picked it up as he analyzed it, seeing a strange symbol on the front of the ring. Furrowing his brows, Izuku tried to recall when he had received the ring but had no recollection of it. Placing it on the side table by his bed Izuku got up to get ready for school, depressed as he was Izuku still needed to go. Right as he was about to leave he heard a voice, **"You...you there. Come back inside..."** Stilling in his steps Izuku, starting looking around fearful that something was going to happen, but also angry, angry he wouldn't be left alone.

Weighing his options Izuku went back into his house, looking for the voice. **"Upstairs~"** he heard it say. Going upstairs Izuku noticed his room was glowing, taking a wooden cane that he had from the closet Izuku readied himself, nervous about just what lied beyond. He opened the door, cautious as the light slowly dimmed. Our cinnamon roll, noticed the ring that he had found on his person, was in the air, it's ominous light shining as he looked at it.

 **"You have great rage in your heart. You belong to the Red Lantern Corps."** he heard it say, Izuku didn't know what the Red Lantern Corps was but for some reason, he felt drawn to the object. It was like something was calling out to a part of him, his anger, his rage...

Izuku knew he shouldn't be angry about his quirklessness. No, what he was angry about was the loss of those he cared about, what he was angry about was the disgust that was always pointed his way. Little by little Izuku inhibitions diminished, holding out his hand, the ring shot forward attaching itself to his finger. He looked at it, wondering just what he had done. Then the pain began, Izuku let out a blood-curdling scream, grasping his chest where his heart lay. Fading in and out of consciousness, changes began to his body as little by little his body changed. He grew in height becoming 185 cm (6.06 ft) while his body changed in stature, becoming more muscular and ripped than he could ever possibly be. 

Izuku clenched his fists as the ring began to change other aspects of his body, some that really didn't need to be changed as they were big already... **(but the author is a little shit so ya know red angry stud Izuku yay!)**

Midoriya could feel his bones and muscles break and tear themselves apart, only to be put back together a second later. Soon the changes had finished, leaving him with a strand of blood-red hair in front of his face. Izuku slowly got up, still in pain, and stumbled over to the bathroom. Moving to the mirror, Izuku looked at himself, as more and more thoughts of rage coursed through his bones. He punched the mirror as the glass shattered around him....it felt like time had slowed as he did so, memories of when he was happy just passed him by as soon they became tinged with rage.

Izuku looked up as his eye color changed, becoming glowing red as he chanted the red lantern's incantation...something that hadn't been spoken in centuries for this sector. Holding it close Izuku began, **"With blood and rage of crimson red, ripped from a corpse so freshly dead, together with our hellish hate, we'll burn you all, that is your fate!"**

The change was instantaneous, a red bodysuit covered his form, the symbol of the ring being placed directly in the center of his chest, his eyes glowing crimson red as the change stopped. A faint reddish aura covered his form, clenching his fists, Izuku looked up...as soon the change subsided, becoming more in tune with his newfound abilities. Izuku felt good...more than good, he felt as if nothing could stop him, a grin etched itself on to his face, as slowly it turned darker and darker before he burst out maniacally laughing. **"heheheheh hahahahHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA."**

Soon information began to be poured into his head, detailing everything that he could do, making Izuku's grin slowly fade into chuckles. Tilting his head, Izuku received information about who had last wielded this ring. The leader of the red lantern corps, Atrocitus...a man who had lost everything, turning to rage as his only source of relief. It was the same as him, though Atrocitus had lost more than he had, not that it had made anything better. Atrocitus had apparently died in battle, using the last of his power, to bring life to what once was. Though with him gone the red lanterns had left going to other corps, the battery that powered the red rings was with Laira and a cat...named Dex-Starr would no doubt would be coming to him soon.

Izuku was happy, happy that maybe now he'd have a family once more. That thought, however, brought him to his knees as he coughed up blood, the ring responding negatively for just a moment before it subsided as if it had excepted his thoughts. Looking at the ground, Izuku just noticed that it had melted, a sweatdrop appeared on his face as he thought, _'Well...shit.'_

Scratching the back of his head, Izuku was a bit dumbfounded as he looked at the damage he had just done to his house. He knew it was going to be a bitch in a half to fix it, even though he had more than enough money from his parents. A knock on the door however changed his thoughts, as he walked over to it, anticipating who it was going to be. 

Opening the door, Izuku was face to face with a cat...one that was currently licking its paws as it looked at him, cutely. Izuku tilted his head to the right as the cat did the same, moving his hand to the cats head Izuku began giving it head scratches, as it purred. "You know it's rude to ignore someone when they're right next to you..." a female voice said.

Glancing over to the side of the cat, Izuku noticed two women, the one who spoke had light blue skin, straight black hair, and yellow eyes. She was fairly tall but had a slim-athletic build. The other woman had purple skin, red hair that was tied into a ponytail, she had no pupils making her eye color just white, though Izuku could tell wasn't blind. She had a more curvy build than the other woman, being well-endowed in her chest and her butt, though you could see the muscles she had on her figure, each sculpted to bring the pain.

He stopped petting the cat a second later, as he finally turned his attention to the two women. "My apologies, I'm Midoriya Izuku, you are?"

The blue-skinned woman narrowed her eyes as she spoke, "Bleez...the one right next to me is Laira and that's Dex-Starr."

Izuku nodded, "I figured as much...the memories the ring fed to me were exhausting to comprehend but I got the most I could out of it."

"Then why did you ask for our names..." Laira asked, her body seemingly shifting unnoticeably, unfortunately, for her Izuku was better than anyone at seeing small changes in people.

"Calm down. I only did that to make sure...besides what could I do to any of you girls, I just got the ring." he motioned, putting his arms up passively.

The two girls stared intensely at Izuku for a moment, before their attention was pulled away from him, hearing Dex meow in an annoyed tone. The cat sat and stared at them passively, shaking its head to calm the two down. Its gesture didn't go unnoticed by Izuku who smiled softly, petting the cat once more. Still cautious, however, the two looked at one another before nodding, just to see where this would take them.

"Then we'll continue with the reason we are here for. The ring you had just got was the leaders of the Red Lantern Corps, it disappeared not too long ago and now it's on your person, so we'll ask, What do you plan on doing with it?" Laira questioned, the other two noddings as they looked at him.

Tilting his head to the left, Izuku thought for a moment, _'What do I want to do?'_ This train of thought circled in his head for a while, memories of his childhood, of his dreams and aspirations now seemed possible, it brought him great joy, making his ring react once more to his thoughts...though more...positively. Something the other three noticed, making them tense up. None of them knew what he could be thinking of, which made it extremely hard to figure out what his goal was. This scared them, as it could be anything, the red ring was powered by anger and hate something that seemed to be plentiful in him seeing how the red aura encompassed him. 

Izuku rapidly blinked his eyes for a second before blushing, "U-umm I'm sorry but w-would you like to come inside? It'll be better to explain myself with any interruptions."

The three shared a look before agreeing, heading inside Izuku's home. They moved to the living room, the visitors glancing around the house seeing pictures of a loving family and a small cute child who was happily grinning ear to ear. Though that stopped as slowing they looked around to see pictures of a 9-year-old downcast boy, holding two pictures in his hands. Pictures that resembled both of his parents, the boy was alone, no one seemed to be around him, something that showed in the photos after. Each image showing a kid who was more and more depressed than the last one.

They turned back to Izuku, noticing that the ring had changed him for the better, he didn't seem so sad, looking like he'd be blown away by the wind anymore. "Are these pictures of you?" Laira asked.

Izuku nodded his head, "Yes...It was...different back then," reminiscing on the memories. "My parents were the best a kid could ask for, but it'd seem that life didn't want them to be with me anymore. My mom died when I was 6, then dad at 9, I've been alone ever since. The memories never seem to get better, as this world puts blind faith into heroes that have no remorse for their actions."

The girls looked confused for a moment as Izuku noticed their expressions. "Ah...sorry you don't live here, I forgot. This world is different compared to the ones you're used to, after all, we're in the unknown sectors."

And so Izuku began to give them a lesson on how this world worked, what was okay, what was not. Seemingly they seemed to like it in the beginning before slowly showing disgust at how the people were treated, finally getting why he'd look so depressed in those images.

"So you wanted to be a hero and you couldn't?" Bleez inquired, giving Izuku a funny look. Nodding his head she continued, "That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard of. On another planet, there are what you'd call 'quirkless heroes,' but instead of being superpowered individuals they create gadgets and use their minds to figure out some of the hardest problems in the universe. Hell Batman, who is one of those heroes, is considered to be one of the most dangerous people known to the universe, and he's just one man."

Izuku then asked about him as Bleez answered all his questions, becoming disillusioned by the idiocracy of his people more and more. Shaking his head in annoyance, Izuku could feel his ring respond to the negative emotions that filled him. Dex moved to him, curling his tail around his leg as Izuku slowly calmed down. Grabbing a chair and the cat he sat down, petting the feline as he felt his anger leave him.

Finally calming down, Izuku murmured, "I see." leaving it at that. "Well, regardless of my people's stupidity, your question was about what I want to do, correct?" The girls slightly nodded. "Then my answer to that is...I don't know."

They blinked at him, as he reiterated, "I don't know what I want to do now...the universe is big, bigger than anything I could have ever thought of, but inside me, deep down in the dark where my self had been beaten black and blue, I-I want to be a hero...it was my dream my ambition for as long as I've been alive. But being berated for my hopes, for my dreams, I honestly just want it to crash and burn."

"Then why don't you just see where it goes then?" Laira said, being a previous Green Lantern gave her a high opinion of Izuku, even if he was unsure of himself. In fact, she believed he would have gotten one of those rings if he wasn't so distraught and angry with himself. 

Izuku just looked out the window, "Yeah...I guess I could."

"As heartwarming as this was, we came for another reason," Bleez interjected.

"That being?" Izuku raised his eyebrow.

"The red battery, you are now the leader of the corps as you hold Atrocitus's ring. So my question to you is, are you going to restart the corps?"

Izuku gradually stopped rubbing Dex, his mind jumping through hundreds if not thousands of ideas per second, as he looked up at her staring her down..."Yes...I think I will but I think a change is in order."

"What kind of change?" Laira queried.

He looked over all of them as he spoke his case, "Rage is what comes to us when we lose what we loved, what we cared for, what we felt made us whole...we can use that. We can use that as fuel to...change."

"Change in what way?" Bleez challenged.

"From what I saw in the memories it was rage that gave you guys power, however inside of myself there are other emotions, I feel hope, I feel fear, I feel love and compassion yet the only red ring came to me...why? That question however I figured it out."

The girls quieted themselves, listening to Izuku who continued speaking, "My rage holds my hopes, my fears, my love, my compassion and it uses that as fuel, the fuel that would allow us to not lose ourselves in a berserker's rage. All we need to do is make that rage submit, that's how you gain the other rings...by being able to control one aspect of the spectrum you can move on to another...its...it's like a test of sorts, one that would allow you to understand why you go through each emotion and how it all ties into one form...a form I don't know of yet."

"A-are you saying if we could subjugate the other forms we could use the other rings?" Laira asked in doubt.

Izuku smiled, "Yes..but subjugate is a harsh way to put it...it is more coexisting than anything else, allowing for it to flow through you...but you have to learn the first emotion given to you first...then you could move on.

"Then what would be the next one then?" Bleez ranted.

"Love...love would be the next one. If you can learn about your rage then love would be what you'd learn next."

They all just sat in the room, each of them contemplating the information Izuku gave them. Turning his head, Izuku noticed the time, "Well it's getting late...why don't we go to bed first before we continue okay."

The girls hummed in agreement, as Izuku set down the futons in the living room, before heading to his bed. Time had passed during his transformation, and to be honest, he was too mentally exhausted to really care now. Covering himself in his blankets, Izuku soon fell asleep, Dex at the foot of his bed, curled up into a ball and soon went to sleep as well.

* * *

The next day, Izuku was in the kitchen cooking food, the girls had left to get the red battery while also exploring the rest of the world, the injustice each person had suffered fed their rage, something Izuku was grateful his world had in abundance, quirkless people being disowned or killing themselves, quirked people having shit quirks and getting their aspirations shat on. It all fueled the rings that they wielded, the battery had such and plentiful food around it that it could be infinitely powered. 

Finishing up the food, he set the table walking over the Dex-Starr who fed on some cat food. It was some simple meals, rice, eggs, and miso. Izuku had forgotten to buy some meat at the store yesterday so he made do with what he had. Sitting down, the girls had come into the dining area of the house, sitting across from him.

"I have a question, why did you want to be a hero in the first place?" Laira asked, her curiosity getting the better of her.

"To save people, that was always my ambition. It was all I ever wanted, I did not need the popularity contests most heroes seem to embody. All Might is the first hero that I'd seen that didn't care about that...he is the only hero I'd thought would reciprocate that dream." 

"And when he didn't you got angry?"

"Correct though you could say it was more of a breaking point, I held the man to a standard he couldn't fill, leaving me to my rage at the end...I don't blame him but I'm still angry, **heroes** always seem to think that they know better yet none do...they'd don't understand the pain someone goes through because they can't care enough, there is always a reason for someone to ask a certain question, mine just happened to be personal."

"I get that," Bleez concurred, "I was the crown princess of Havania, I acted how I believed...was befitting of someone of my position. When the Sinestro Corps attacked, I still acted the same way. Though that didn't last long," the red hue of her ability began to cover her, "I was raped and tortured for most of my time there and I just couldn't understand why. Now I do, I was treated the same way I treated others, trash able to be discarded without remorse...turnings out it was the same for me."

Izuku could feel the rage Bleez felt sadden by her experience, though he couldn't fault it, the universe was fighting back it seemed, something Bleez understood now...though that didn't mean she shouldn't have gone through those traumatic experiences. "What about you Laira?"

"Hm?" she responded eating Izuku's eggs quickly.

"How did you go red lantern, I remember seeing you green for a brief moment."

Laira sighed knowing she wasn't going to be getting out of this one, "I was a Green Lantern once, during that time I fell in love with my mentor and trainer Ke'Haan...he died fighting against the **Anti-Monitor,** i-it broke a part of me. He was married which didn't help when my attraction wasn't reciprocated, but...my rage set off when I went to go tell his family." She took calming breaths, the red hue growing once more, "I-I found them slaughter, killed by a Sinestro Corps member Amon Sur. In my rage, I-I slaughtered the man who requested to be taken into custody, before being taken into custody myself by my fellow lanterns. A bit of time passed after that and I was expelled from the corps. On the way home my ship was damaged by a red lantern ring, taking me and turning me into a red lantern."

"I see..." Izuku responded understanding that somethings happen, and her story doesn't detract from her person, she was a hero before she fell but just like how he felt about All Might Izuku knew she just made a mistake. Laira fidgeted in her seat, making Bleez grasp her hand the two sharing a look helping her friend. Izuku knew that look, it was one that he had seen all the time with his parents. He was happy for them, they found comfort in one another to help them continue, something Izuku needed to find just as well.

"Izuku." he heard Bleez say, "We are the last remaining red lanterns, how are you going to go about recruiting?"

"I..." he stopped himself, "I don't think that'll be a good idea yet...I haven't trained with my ring yet, I don't know how recruits will react to that, so for now, I think we should begin to build ourselves up." The girls nodded in agreement, Laira spoke, "Izuku, if you're fine with it we can touch rings and they'll transmit information between them...personal for sure but it'll help us in the long run."

He contemplated for a moment, nodding his head after realizing it would be better to do so, the three put their rings together, once positioned they touched their rings, feeling the information being transmitted into them. Izuku felt his emotions tighten, his facial expression showing one of agony and rage at what he was witnessing. The girls felt the same seeing a little boy be the victim of crimes these people were said to follow, they watched his mother pass and then his father, two caring individuals who seemed to what the best for their son.

They all watched the moment when something snapped inside of them, emotions high they moved away from each other, Izuku taking the time to go over what he had just experienced from the two, while the girls went over his. It was going to take a while, but it worked, they could see things from each other's perspectives now...their emotions were at an all-time high however, Dex knew what was going to follow after that, so he departed looking back just a bit to see the hungry expression on all three of their faces.

_Damn humanoid sex beasts._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Same Izuku as always! From that image, I found on the internet lol.


End file.
